KILL BOTAN: Casamento Conturbado
by Shaka Frenetico
Summary: Não se enganem pelo nome, a fic é do meu casamento com a Jéssi! XD Participação especial do povo do MRS!
1. Chapter 1

_Primeira fic, hohoho! Decidi postar logo esse primeiro capítulo antes que eu mudasse de idéia! ;D_

_Disclaimer: Bom, pra evitar essa coisa do incesto eu optei por desenrolar a história como se eu, Shaka, não pertencesse à família MRS - e sim só a Jéssi. Logo, não sou filho, nem irmão e nem pai de ninguém lá, hohoho! E considerei ainda que a fic se passa antes de a Botan ter enxergado a Marjarie com outros olhos. XD_

_(Ah, que ninguém me mate por eu ter usado os nomes sem pedir. E quem quiser me matar por não ter aparecido na fic, pode ter certeza que aparecerá no próximo capítulo!)_

**

* * *

**

**KILL BOTAN **

Casamento Conturbado

_- Chamando... tenente Loreal-2, tenente Loreal-2... _

_- À escuta, general. _

_- Tudo pronto? _

_- Certamente, general. Aguardo o sinal verde. _

_- Perfeito. _

Bip

_- Capitã Blondsnake. Apostos? _

_- Positivo, general. Todas em posição._

_- Ótimo... _

Bip

_- Cadete Oxi-1, tropa 88. A caminho? _

_- Seguramente, general. A caminho. _

_- Excelente. _

Bip

_- Podemos começar... _

* * *

Ela se olhava no espelho, nervosa, dava meia volta, olhava do teto para o chão, e de volta para o espelho. O pé tamborilava no piso de madeira e produzia uma batida constante, lembrando de longe o tiquetaquear de um relógio - som que, sem dúvida, não melhorava em nada seu nervosismo. Parou, esforçando-se para conter a tremedeira, e começou a inspirar e expirar profundamente, os olhos e mãos cerrados a fim de aumentar a concentração. _Inspirar, expirar, inspirar,_ _expirar..._ Por um momento obteve êxito; os pensamentos pessimistas foram aos poucos se afastando, levando embora o frio que deslizava por sua espinha e parecia se acumular no estômago. Numa última golfada de ar a moça já não sentia qualquer ansiedade. Parecia que enfim havia conseguido estabelecer a calma e...

- JÉÉÉSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!

O berro caiu como uma âncora de puro gelo em seu estômago e por pouco seus joelhos não cederam. A moça apoiou-se na penteadeira e, ofegante, berrou em resposta, o coração zunindo de tão acelerado:

- O-O que foi!?

- COMO ASSIM "O QUE FOI"?? JÁ VIU QUE HORAS SÃO?? – rebateu a voz que vinha do cômodo seguinte.

Jéssi voltou o rosto para o espelho e viu o relógio digital que pendia na parede oposta. Estava atrasada! O tempo correra tão depressa enquanto estivera ali, mal conseguia acreditar que já chegara a hora. Olhando-se uma última vez no espelho, ajeitou de leve o cabelo, checou se a maquiagem estava aceitável e, só então, ao rolar os olhos em direção à porta, viu de relance o objeto circular que pendia acima de seu busto. Voltou outra vez o olhar à frente e enfim tomou ciência de que era...

_Um amuleto de proteção_, recordava-se de Faye ter-lhe dito a muito tempo atrás, no dia em que entregara-lhe o enorme, chamativo pingente, _a forma de Yin-Yang_ _representa minha união com sua mãe, a união dos poderes da primavera da juventude! _E recordava-se ainda de Lyra dizendo-lhe, _nunca retire este amuleto, nem pra tomar banho! Estará protegida, mas apenas enquanto estiver usando-o! Ouviu bem!?_

Jéssi refletiu por um instante. Olhou do pingente metade negro-piche e metade rosa-fluorescente para o vestido completamente branco e de volta para o pingente. Meditou sobre a feia combinação que a roupa e o acessório compunham, levando em conta a ocasião que se seguiria. Pôs a mão sobre o Yin-Yang, hesitou, mas por fim decidiu que era melhor retirá-lo, pelo menos por ora. Usara-o por tanto tempo; não era possível que algo de errado fosse resolver acontecer justo _naquele_ dia. Sendo assim, desprendeu a liga na nuca e jogou-o sobre a cama. Caminhou nervosamente até a porta e girou a maçaneta, aprumando o vestido para que passasse pelo vão.

- Hunf, até que enfim... – resmungou Faye, sua pai. – Podemos ir agora, madame!?

- Si-sim... podemos. - respondeu a noiva, evitando mostrar à pai que retirara o amuleto rosa e sanguinário.

* * *

_Mais tarde ele diria que fora um erro, que não entendia como conseguira ser tão alheio. Diria à ela que o perdoasse, que nunca mais permitiria que algo como aquilo acontecesse novamente. E ela, ainda que relutante, o perdoaria. Tudo acabaria bem, todos terminariam felizes. No fim, seria como o planejado. _

_No entanto, nenhum deles sabia o quão longas e insólitas seriam as horas que fariam daquela pacata tarde de verão um verdadeiro caos. Ninguém sabia que sangue seria derramado e que cabeças iriam rolar antes que qualquer felicidade fosse consumada. _

_Mas ao menos terminaria bem, e isso era bom. A coisa que a tempos agia às escondidas seria de uma vez por todas interrompida, e isso era melhor ainda. Ele enfim conseguiria viver ao lado de alguém – um único alguém -, e isso era quase um milagre, oh, Deus, se era. _

Ele observava a faixa de um verde desbotado, distante. Era um tom monótono - sem a mínima graça que teria caso fosse substituído por, quem sabe, um afresco -, mas ele não conseguia evitar. Não porque o tom exercera-lhe algum estranho tipo de atração – pelo contrário, ele odiara aquilo desde a primeira vez que pisara no lugar, quando ainda era um garoto -, mas porque ele meramente distraíra-se. Se é mesmo verdade que cada ser humano nasce com um dom, o seu não poderia ser outro senão a aptidão para distrair-se. Olhar cinco segundos na mesma direção era mais do que motivo para distanciar-se infinitamente do mundo e entrar num estado letárgico, quase um transe – que duraria até que alguém chegasse ao seu ouvido e berrasse algo alto o suficiente.

E dessa vez o que observava era o teto. Aquela invariável extensão cinza-esverdeada, que não combinava em nada com o resto da Igreja. Comparada à decoração feita para aquele dia então, compunha um contraste berrante – mas não o suficiente para prender a atenção do distraído.

Foi então que ele ouviu um ruído. No início soara como um som abafado, inaudível. Logo tomara a forma de um murmúrio, mais próximo, mas que ainda não conseguiu decifrar. Um instante depois ele ouvia seu nome.

- Shaka! Ei, Shaka!

O estado de transe foi quebrado. Ele sentiu-se aterrissar no próprio corpo e, logo que retornou inteiramente a si, desviou o olhar para aquela que chamava seu nome.

- Vê se pára de fazer essa cara, está assustando os convidados! – balbuciou Pipe, avó da noiva, ao seu ouvido.

Shaka olhou de Pipe para os convidados – algumas dezenas de faces assustadas -, e de volta para Pipe.

- Oh, claro, me desculpe...

- Ok – disse Pipe, lançando-lhe um olhar que não tinha muito de repreensivo – Só procure não olhar muito tempo na mesma direção, certo? Isso às vezes assusta as pessoas... – e desceu os degraus de mármore do altar até a primeira fileira de assentos. Shaka refletiu sobre como era curioso Pipe dizer-lhe algo como aquilo.

Procurou então manter-se olhando para todos os lados da Igreja, sem fixar o olhar por mais que alguns segundos num mesmo ponto. Tanto à esquerda quanto à direita, viu os pilares de sustentação, que hoje eram adornados por enormes borrões escarlate – rosas, concluiu ao aguçar um pouco mais a visão (claro, idéia de Wanda, tia da noiva, que declarara-se decoradora oficial do casamento) -; as hastes prateadas que seguiam em pares pelo corredor principal, ostentando exóticos deltas de ramos ressecados nas extremidades – _medusas psicodélicas_, foi a primeira coisa que lembraram a Shaka -; as velas customizadas presentes em trios nos limites de cada fila de assentos, nos formatos sombreiro, poncho e bigodes – talvez fosse apenas impressão, mas as velas pareciam exalar um odor peculiar enquanto queimavam.

O que diferenciava a ala esquerda da direita, entretanto, não dizia respeito à decoração – mesmo porque simetria tinha uma enorme relevância no método de Wanda. A diferença estava no número de convidados. Na ala direita da Igreja, onde os assentos eram reservados aos convidados da noiva, mal via-se lugares vazios. Em toda sua extensão jaziam avós, irmãos, primos, tios, conhecidos da família e amigos de Jéssi, todos entusiasmados, exatamente como deveria ser num casamento. Na fileira da frente, Lithos, a outra avó da noiva, conversava com Hauser e Pipe; ele parecendo pouco interessado no assunto, ela acentuando uma careta perplexa a cada palavra de Lithos; mais além, Ayumi e Chibiusa questionavam Wanda quanto à decoração, enquanto esta apontava toda prosa das pilastras adornadas para as hastes e para as velas customizadas, os olhos brilhando; Siren, Yami e Ling postavam-se bem na fileira do centro, e conversavam sobre algo que deveria ser bem engraçado, considerando o esforço que faziam para conter risadinhas – Shaka notou que vez ou outra olhavam para ele de relance e tornavam a sufocar as risadas -; Maioki, Koneko e Marjarie ficavam mais ao fundo, e murmuravam algo relacionado à ala esquerda da Igreja, onde estranhamente _não havia convidados._

A ala esquerda, reservada aos convidados de Shaka. A ala onde não havia _ninguém_ - ou melhor, havia: uma meia dúzia de sujeitos esparramados nos fundos, olhando ao redor com indiferença, mal parecendo saber o que estava acontecendo ali. Até onde se lembrava, Shaka não conhecia nenhum daqueles rostos. Preferiu, no entanto, ligar isto ao fato de que não os observava tempo o suficiente para uma identificação precisa. A hipótese de que os únicos presentes do seu lado eram _penetras_ era demasiado deprimente.

Shaka não parecia tão nervoso como poderia estar diante daquilo, todavia – nervoso, sim, mas não a ponto de arrancar os cabelos e começar a rir histericamente sem motivo algum. Ele sabia que se seus convidados realmente viessem, viriam todos de uma vez, num único grupo – e isto era, de certa forma, confortante. Caso não viessem, de fato não viria mais ninguém, além de, quem sabe, mais meia dúzia de penetras que estivessem passando na rua aquela hora – e isto era, sem dúvida, desesperador. E alimentava dúvidas quanto à sua presença. Era verdade que haviam prometido comparecer, mas era bem possível que tivessem mudado de idéia. Talvez fosse doloroso demais para seus convidados assistí-lo casando-se com outra mulher, talvez realmente tivessem pensado melhor. Talvez...

Uma nuvem dourada surgiu de repente à porta da Igreja. As vozes se calaram e todos os presentes contorceram pescoços para olhar a massa ofuscante ali postada. Apenas instantes depois – quando seus olhos acostumaram-se à luminosidade que se projetava do grupo -, puderam concluir que eram os convidados de Shaka. Ou melhor dizendo... as _convidadas_.

O batalhão de mulheres altas, belas, esbeltas, com feições indiscutivelmente parecidas – pareciam ter, de alguma forma, saído da mesma fôrma - e cabelos loiro-prateados extremamente chamativos – daí o peculiar efeito luminoso - permaneceu ali por um minuto, as dezenas de olhos percorrendo cada centímetro do local, examinando-o.

A loira da frente – ligeiramente mais alta e corpulenta que as demais – deu dois passos à frente, a coluna ereta, o rosto erguido, e então estacou subitamente, fazendo um gesto para que as outras continuassem às suas costas. Suspirou, torceu os lábios num gesto de impaciência e virou-se lentamente para o lado, seus olhos azuis focando o grupo de penetras esparramados ao fundo, como se tivessem detectado a presença de um corpo estranho. Aproximou-se um passo do grupo, sem dar a mínima ao fato de que onze a cada dez presentes praticamente dissecavam-na com os olhos, e cravou-lhes um olhar determinado – que, diga-se de passagem, não tinha nada de amistoso. Os penetras entreolharam-se, temerosos, menearam a cabeça, voltaram-se para a loira - seu olhar ainda fixo, sem previsões de pestanejar -, e tornaram a olhar um para os outros.

Então, um a um, como se através daquele olhar a loira tivesse enviado-lhes uma ameaça de morte telepática, ergueram-se cautelosamente dos assentos, sem virarem as costas, tateando o que houvesse atrás e afastando-se em passos curtos. Ao tomarem uma certa distância, giraram os corpos e partiram em disparada pela porta lateral de Igreja – um deles inclusive deixara um tênis com um buraco no dedão para trás. A loira balbuciou algo como "agora sim...", virou-se repentinamente na direção do corredor principal – gritinhos de susto foram ouvidos aqui e ali à direita – e, finalmente, adiantou-se por ele. As demais seguiram-na, formando uma fila indiana.

O fato é que havia pelo menos cem delas – _todas_ loiras. Conforme iam passando pela porta, as expressões de incredulidade à direita cresciam, as bocas pendiam mais e mais abertas, os olhos mais e mais arregalados. A alguns deles ocorreu que não haveria espaço suficiente para todas. Já outros simplesmente não conseguiam digerir a imagem, era demasiado insólito.

Ao chegar à fileira da frente, a primeira loira deu um giro repentino – que arrancou mais dois ou três gemidos à direita - e fez um aceno para as demais. Cada loira da fila virou-se instantaneamente de encontro aos assentos, passando pelos vãos e posicionando-se nos lugares, de forma algo mecânica. Quando a última se sentou, a líder também virou-se para o lado e aprumou-se num espaço vazio da primeira fileira.

E tudo aconteceu como se fosse algo absolutamente normal. Pelo menos metade dos convidados à direita, no entanto, rolavam olhares incrédulos de Shaka para as loiras e de volta para Shaka, como se perguntassem: "Já posso rir...?". A resposta não veio, afinal, Shaka não desgrudava os olhos das recém-chegadas, sem a menor preocupação de distrair-se novamente. O alívio e a satisfação transbordavam em seu rosto. As loiras abriam enormes sorrisos para ele – curiosamente, sem semicerrar os olhos – e pareciam igualmente satisfeitas. Satisfeitas até demais.

O silêncio pós-choque perdurou por alguns minutos – que na verdade soaram como _muitos_ minutos. Durante esse tempo, Shaka notou que o contraste na Igreja tornara-se maior do que nunca – superando até mesmo aquele existente entre o teto verde pastel e a decoração escarlate -, e que dessa vez não tinha nenhuma relação com o número de convidados, mas com aspectos físicos destes. De um lado, via-se homens, mulheres e crianças; diferentes tons de pele e cabelo, diferentes semblantes, estaturas e modos de agir; um grupo heterogêneo, com todo tipo de gente. Do outro lado, via-se mulheres loiras – _muito_ loiras - , mulheres loiras, mulheres loiras, mais mulheres loiras e... olhem só que coincidência, mulheres loiras! De fato, pareciam uma enorme nuvem bioluminescente à primeira vista...

Suas comparações foram interrompidas junto ao silêncio, quebrado pelo primeiro murmúrio que despontou à direita – na verdade não fora um murmúrio, e sim um espirro um tanto esquisito de um alérgico a flores, mas serviu de pontapé inicial para que mais pessoas voltassem a murmurar e cochichar ao redor. Logo, o ritmo de conversa de outrora fora reestabelecido – talvez porque as pessoas simplesmente _não suportavam_ mais segurar o que tinham para falar. E qualquer leigo afirmaria sem titubear que o assunto X que brotava de cada garganta à direita era o estranho batalhão de loiras que Shaka convidara.

- O-o que significa isso...? – disse Koneko em voz baixa, a boca ainda pendendo aberta.

- Não me pergunte... – respondeu Marjarie, já conseguindo fechar a boca, mas ainda visivelmente chocada.

- Então... _essa_ é a família do Shaka?

- Bem, é o que parece...

- Mas... Mas... – Koneko achou um tanto estranho que Shaka não tivesse parentes homens, mas ao recordar-se que na família de Jéssi era comum duas mulheres terem filhos, de repente começou a encarar o fato com curiosa naturalidade. – é, a família.

- Hehe... oi! – ambas ouviram alguém dizer ao lado.

A voz pertencia a Maioki, que não parava de lançar olhares, risadinhas e cumprimentos a uma loira do outro lado. Ela, porém, mantinha um sorriso fixo na direção do altar e parecia não ter notado sua presença.

- Maioki! – chamou Marjarie, e ele voltou-se para ela – Qual o seu problema??

- Meu problema? Ah, que bom que perguntou... Mariazinha tinha sete maçãs e deu duas pro elefante Biboca, com quantas...

- Maioki!!! – Koneko interrompeu-lhe.

- Bah... eu só tava sendo gentil com a senhorita aqui do lado! Não pode?

- Quando se tem uma Wanda logo ali na frente, não! – rebateu Marjarie.

Maioki olhou para os assentos da frente e viu Wanda, sua namorada, que tornara a papear com Chibiusa e Ayumi – mas, desta vez, o assunto estava longe de ser "decoração".

- Você viu o que ela fez com aqueles penetras? Só com os olhos? – sibilou Wanda, incrédula.

- Vi, menina! – respondeu Chibiusa - Será que é aprendiz da Pipe?

Toda a igreja sobressaltou-se ao ouvir uma gargalhada monstruosa vinda de algum lugar à direita – algo como um "hisuhaissldjfklçdajgdmduhfasduihfiosdahfuas". Alguns juraram ver poeirinhas caindo do teto.

- Desculpe – disse Ayumi, enrubescida, cobrindo a boca – sem mais piadas, por favor.

- O-Ok, desculpe. – disse Chibiusa, ainda meio aturdida pelo barulho.

Nos assentos intermediários, Siren, Yami e Ling pareciam ter finalmente parado de rir.

- Só podem ser as clientes dele. – disse Yami, solenemente.

- Ahn!? – exclamou Siren. – Clientes?

- É, o Shaka deve ter uma fábrica de água oxigenada. E outra de silicone.

Os três voltaram a sufocar as risadinhas.

- Será, gente? – disse Ling. - Eu acho que talvez elas sejam mesmo parentes do Shaka.

- É, pode ser... – disse Siren - A cara de Barbie é igual...

O trio riu a ponto de algumas pessoas ao redor dirigirem-lhes olhares de censura. No primeiro assento, Lithos parecia bastante indiferente, Pipe intrigada e Hauser mais animado do que nunca com as recém-chegadas – _óbvio_ que tentava esconder de Pipe os olhares que lançava à esquerda, afinal, não queria que seguido ao casamento houvesse um funeral.

- Como ela conseguiu fazer aquilo? Achei que só eu conseguia! – disse Pipe.

- Ahn? – disse Lithos.

- A loira, Lithos. Espantou aquele pessoal com um único olhar!

- Loira?

- É, a loira! As loiras! – disse, apontando para os assentos da esquerda.

- Oh! Quando foi que elas chegaram?

- A pouco, Lithos... – disse Pipe, impaciente - Tem certeza que você não foi irmã do Shaka em alguma encarnação, hein?

- Uhn... talvez...

* * *

Jéssi deixava o castelo, junto a Faye e Lyra, suas pais. Estas, após despedirem-se da filha, entraram num exótico carro metade preto e metade rosa – _Rosangmóvel_, era seu nome – enquanto a filha entrou numa limusine alugada especialmente para a ocasião – _chegar de limusine é chique_, dizia Lyra, que havia lido isso um dia antes numa revista de inutilidades para noivas, _mas só se você for sozinha - salvo o motorista, claro -, porque senão acaba virando coisa de burguês. Óbvio, não é o nosso caso, já que somos nobres, refinadas e temos bom gosto_. Jéssi acomodou-se no banco traseiro e acompanhou o Rosangmóvel dar a partida e seguir pela rua Afrowoods, desaparecendo na esquina com a Buenos Bigodes. Notando que a limusine demorava a sair, a noiva olhou para o retrovisor do carro e viu que o motorista - um homem esguio com óculos escuros que cobriam pelo menos dois terços do rosto – parecia observá-la, sua boca pendendo ligeiramente aberta.

- Err... podemos ir? – disse a noiva.

O motorista sobressaltou-se e, esboçando um sorrisinho constrangido, desviou o olhar do retrovisor. Jéssi forçou uma expressão de agradecimento e virou-se para a janela. O motorista, após ter errado o orifício de ignição um par de vezes e por uns bons dez centímetros, finalmente acertou a mira e ligou o carro. O veículo partiu e Jéssi observou as pessoas e casas na rua, que começavam a surgir e desaparecer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Atenção: **Quaisquer semelhanças e relações com Kill Bill nesse capítulo são mera homenagem, ok? ;D

**KILL BOTAN**

Casamento Contubado

Naquela tarde, a rua Afrowoods estava apinhada de gente. Nada imprevisível, tratando-se da rua mais importante, no bairro mais importante da cidade; lugar onde praticamente tudo acontecia.

Aglomerados de pessoas iam, vinham, voltavam e tornavam a ir e vir; algumas correndo apressadas para seus compromissos, carregando maletas e olhando relógios a cada minuto, os celulares saltando do bolso ao ouvido de quando em quando; outras segurando com dificuldade mais sacolas de compras do que eram capazes de carregar, sendo que pareciam verdadeiros montes de sacolas ambulantes; outras ainda, mais jovens, vestiam uniformes escolares e carregavam pilhas de livros em mochilas surradas e repletas de chaveiros multicoloridos, alguns deles fazendo barulhinhos peculiares quando sacudiam.

Mas em meio à costumeira cena, via-se uma imagem que se destoava fortemente do resto. Ao longo da calçada ladeada pelo canal central da cidade havia uma figura inusitada, caminhando a esmo, apático ao pandemônio em torno, seu olhos mirando os próprios pés. Vestia um terno preto e tinha uma flor despedaçada presa à frente da camisa. Resmungava coisas sem sentido, às vezes fazendo gestos com as mãos e com o corpo, como se quisesse que um companheiro invisível compreendesse algo.

O sujeito de repente estacou; uma garota apressada esbarrou nele, ricocheteou e por pouco não se desequilibrou e caiu no chão. Ele meramente pareceu sentir a colisão, contudo. Andou indiferente até o balaústre que cercava o canal, apoiou os cotovelos e começou a acompanhar a vertiginosa corrente das águas, seus olhos marejados imersos em pensamentos.

_Por quê? Por que isso sempre acontece? O que há de errado, afinal? Será uma maldição?_

Nesse ínterim, uma moça descia, pisando com força, a escadaria do excêntrico castelo postado num lado da rua Afrowoods, conhecido pelo não menos excêntrico nome "_Mundo Rosa e Sanguinário de Lyra e Faye"_. A moça bufava e parecia inconformada; um papel velho oscilava na mão esquerda.

"_20 latas de chocolate em pó, 45 de leite condensado e 10 potes de manteiga". Pra que diabos elas querem isso?_

A moça olhou de um lado da rua para o outro e para o semáforo, aguardando entre inquieta e aflita o momento de atravessar a rua – com razão, já que Faye estipulara exatos dois minutos para que a filha fosse e voltasse com a encomenda, sem que tivesse que passar por uma sessão especial no velho e eficiente afrotronco da família.

E ainda nesse meio-tempo, um caminhão carregado de toras de madeira seguia pela rua Buenos Bigodes, com destino à famosa fábrica de bengalas e muletas local, a _Big Bengas LTDA_., também localizada num extremo da Afrowoods. O motorista, um senhor com óculos grandes e incrivelmente espessos, esticava o pescoço até o queixo tocar o volante, num esforço para enxergar melhor a rua.

_Ora essa, estão instalando hidrantes amarelos agora? Eu, hein!_

O sujeito de terno ergueu a cabeça num sobressalto; jurava ter ouvido alguém chamá-lo do outro lado da ponte, onde jazia aquele enorme castelo. Ficou na ponta dos pés para enxergar melhor a rua, mas tudo o que viu foi a massa cinzenta de desconhecidos deslocando-se em ritmo frenético e incansável. Ele então, sem refletir o suficiente para tal, esticou uma perna para cima do balaústre e subiu, equilibrando-se sabe-se lá como na superfície delgada. Alongou o corpo o mais que pôde para olhar o outro lado e conseguiu enfim enxergar algo além do habitual. Flutuando sobre a calçada havia um objeto... uma coisa grande, redonda... e rosa... e negra. Era um Yin-yang. Uma metade de um rosa florescente super-saturado e cintilante e outra de um preto que, curiosamente, apesar de ser preto, não tinha _nada_ de discreto. O sujeito levou alguns segundos para compreender que o Yin-yang flutuante não era, na verdade, flutuante; havia uma jovem parada na calçada e ela carregava o chamativo símbolo no pescoço, como se achasse que era, de fato, um pingente, e não uma mandala dessas que se põe na parede.

A moça já roia as unhas; parecia que o sinal nunca ia fechar. Ela lançou um olhar breve em torno, sem confiar que algo fosse realmente prender-lhe a atenção. Para sua surpresa, porém, visualizou uma cena bastante inusitada para os padrões da rua Afrowoods: um homem, vestido com um terno amarrotado, jazia de pé sobre o balaústre paralelo ao rio, olhando fixamente em sua direção. Seus pés flexionavam-se e ele esticava o corpo, num movimento que, julgou ela, lembrava bastante o de alguém que se preparasse para saltar.

_Saltar???_, espantou-se a moça com a idéia, visto que, à frente do sujeito, uma meia dúzia de metros separava-o das águas lá embaixo, e que essas mesmas águas costumavam atingir, no máximo, meio metro de altura. Olhou novamente para o semáforo, na esperança de chegar a tempo à calçada do outro lado e, quem sabe, convencer o homem a descer, já que ninguém além dela parecia disposto a sacrificar alguns minutos de seu tempo para ajudá-lo. Um círculo iluminado de vermelho encheu-lhe de alívio. A moça adiantou-se pela rua e...

O motorista vinha à toda pela Afrowoods; seus olhos apertados afundavam-se no vermelho do sinal, ávidos por trás dos óculos grossos. _Rápido, rápido, antes que feche!, _pensava o senhor, que, a mando de um sujeito potencialmente tapado, fora contratado para substituir o carregador original durante as férias deste, ainda que sofresse de um sério problema de daltonismo, e que isso pudesse eventualmente vir a prejudicar seu trabalho.

O sujeito sobre o balaústre correu os olhos pela rua e viu o grande caminhão carregado de toras que se aproximava cada vez mais rápido, o indivíduo em seu interior parecendo não notar que pessoas atravessavam a rua alguma distância à frente. Olhou novamente para a moça, que também não percebia o perigo iminente, assim como ninguém mais naquele lugar parecia fazê-lo. Estendeu o braço para o ar, numa tentativa frustrada de avisá-la, de tentar evitar a tragédia que tomaria lugar bem ali, à frente, e da qual teria uma visão privilegiada. Só o que conseguiu, contudo, foi perder o equilíbrio que, milagrosamente, conseguira manter até então...

A moça trespassava metade da largura da rua quando viu o sujeito de terno oscilar perigosamente na fina superfície, como se, julgou ela, estivesse a segundos de dar o salto final para a morte. Então, um barulho ensurdecedor de pneus queimando ao longo do asfalto provocou-lhe um enorme sobressalto; ela girou o corpo e encarou a figura monstruosa do caminhão a poucos metros de si, parecendo-lhe várias vezes maior do que realmente era, a segundos de arrebatá-la do mundo.

O baque metálico reverberou por um raio de quilômetros. As pessoas ao redor enfim se interromperam; pareciam ter acordado de um estranho tipo de transe, fruto do cotidiano. O sujeito de terno havia afinal caído; por sorte para trás, sobre a calçada, ao invés de para o pequeno abismo à frente. Espectros de luz cor-de-rosa brotavam como flores em seus olhos.

Ele se levantou, e imediatamente avançou pela ponte, tropeçando e empurrando quem estivesse na frente. Abriu espaço entre o aglomerado em torno do local do acidente, temendo pelo que veria. E o que viu era inacreditável.

A moça jazia de pé, intacta, a centímetros do caminhão tombado – ou do que um dia fora um caminhão -, rodeada por uma coroa de pesadas toras de madeira. O sujeito adiantou-se, contorcendo-se para atravessar as toras, até conseguir ficar frente à frente com a moça. Ela olhou-o assustada, imóvel. Sua mão segurava com força o medalhão de yin-yang que carregava. Ele notou que a metade rosa brilhava intensamente, e ocorreu-lhe por fim a fonte do raio de luz que, ao atingir seus olhos enquanto se desequilibrava sobre o balaústre, fizera-o cair para trás e não para a morte.

- Você... está bem? – disse ele, hesitando em tocá-la.

- Acho que sim... – a moça baixou os olhos, entristecida – é, estou.

_Mas apenas por enquanto, _pensava.

Um instante depois toda a Afrowoods ouviu o berro amplificado vindo de uma grande janela do Mundo Rosa e Sanguinário de Lyra e Faye:

"ACABOU O TEMPO, JÉSSIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! AFROTRONCO, JÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Observando a rua pela janela da limusine, Jéssi lembrava-se do insólito dia em que conhecera Shaka. Como seria estranho pensar que algum tempo depois se casaria com ele, aquele mero desconhecido que vira tentar suicidar-se. Fora tudo tão rápido; naquele mesmo dia Shaka levara Jéssi até o castelo, conhecera Faye e Lyra, conversara com elas sobre diversos assuntos, citando coisas como o negócio milionário de seu pai com o comércio de lhamas albinas, e _plim!,_ já recebia o aval das rainhas para namorar, noivar e quem sabe casar com sua filha. Fora assim, de forma natural, que tudo acontecera e chegara até aquele ponto. 

_Mal posso acreditar que é hoje... é hoje...,_ pensava Jéssi.

A noiva suspirou e voltou a acompanhar os vultos das casas na rua. Notou que por ali assumiam um aspecto diferente das casas do centro; pareciam mais rústicas, irregulares. Tempos difíceis, pensou. Então um grande vulto, bem diferente de uma casa, passou rápido pela janela. Ela virou-se para trás, buscando identificá-lo enquanto permanecia em vista. Os grandes bigodes e o poncho extravagante eram inconfundíveis: tratava-se de um dos monumentos da cidade, o Grande Chileno de Pedra, localizado na praça do afastado bairro chileno da cidade, comumente conhecido pelo nome Bairro Chileno da Cidade. Jéssi refletiu por um instante. Desde quando o Bairro Chileno da Cidade estava no caminho da igreja?

- Ei, motorista... – chamou – esse não é o Bairro Chileno da Cidade?

O homem com os grandes óculos escuros estremeceu sensivelmente.

- É sim... – disse com uma voz esganiçada – estou pegando um atalho. Evitar engarrafamento, sabe.

A jovem voltou os olhos para a janela. O Bairro Chileno da Cidade ia ficando para trás, cedendo lugar às árvores e arbustos das fronteiras da cidade. Que atalho era aquele, afinal, que precisava sair da cidade para depois voltar a ela?

- Ei, motorista! – insistiu a jovem – mas porque tem que sair da...

CLANC: ela ouviu o barulho das portas se trancando. Em seguida contemplou a espessa divisória de vidro que se erguia adiante, separando a ala do motorista da parte traseira do carro. Por um momento permaneceu estática, tentando processar o que acontecia. Em seguida as mãos investiram ligeiras para as maçanetas, tentando em vão abrir as portas. A noiva saltou para frente e pôs-se a bater com as palmas na divisória, pedindo explicações ao motorista, e então, notando sua apatia, viu-se num minuto dando verdadeiros murros na divisória e berrando todos os nomes que lhe vinham à cabeça. E nada de uma reação do homem.

Começou a desesperar-se. Jogou-se contra as portas e estapeou com toda a força o vidro das janelas - tudo o que conseguiu, todavia, foi quebrar uma unha. Encheu várias vezes os pulmões e várias vezes gritou por socorro. Interrompeu-se ao notar que os vultos lá fora iam aos poucos perdendo velocidade. (Já estava em meio a um matagal bastante distante da cidade). O carro foi desacelerando gradativamente, até parar com um leve solavanco. A noiva ouviu o motorista praguejar algo e em seguida o barulho do freio de mão.

O homem se moveu e Jéssi fitou-o atentamente. Ele levou a mão enluvada ao chapéu e arrastou-o sem pressa, como se fizesse suspense para uma revelação – coisa que sem sombra de dúvidas _fazia_. Acompanhando a extração do chapéu, uma cascata de cabelo longos, loiro-prateados, caiu graciosamente pelos ombros do uniforme. O motorista virou-se lentamente para trás, baixando os óculos escuros e revelando um inconfundível rosto de mulher.

- O-O QUÊ?

* * *

Na igreja, o tema dos cochichos mudara de "quem são aquelas loiras?" para "a Jéssi tá atrasada, né, menina?" e em seguida para "porque essas loiras estão tão alegres?". A primeira gota de suor escorria pela testa de Shaka e ele tentava esconder que suas pernas tremiam.

_Ótimo, já tenho convidados... mas, agora, cadê a noiva?_

O conhecimento do antigo costume de se atrasar das noivas conseguia, na medida do possível, tranqüilizá-lo; mas ele não sabia até quando. Lyra e Faye já haviam chegado à igreja e, embora não demonstrassem, estranhavam o fato de a filha ter saído logo após as duas e ainda não ter chegado.

- Localize-a – disse Faye de repente.

- Ok. – Lyra respondeu, levando dois dedos à têmpora. Uma ruga delineada em sua testa foi resposta suficiente pra Faye.

- Problemas.

- Sim. – suspirou - Devemos nos preocupar?

- De jeito nenhum. Será a provação.

O padre Kamui, que já havia deixado a sacristia e jazia sentado numa luxuosa cadeira num canto do altar, acompanhava discretamente a conversa das rainhas, e de forma singela pensava: _"mas de que diabos elas estão falando???" _Seu escrav... coroinha, ficava ao lado, abanando-o com um grande leque.

- Energúmeno, você chama isso de abanar? Abane que nem gente! – disse o padre impaciente.

- Tudo bem, padre... - ofegou o garoto - desculpe.

* * *

O motorista, que revelara ser uma mulher, saiu pela porta da frente. Jéssi estava aflita; mil pensamentos assaltavam-na a todo o momento e ela sentia medo. Pensou ouvir uma vozinha vinda do lado de fora e então aguçou os ouvidos para entender o que dizia.

- Alvo capturado nas coordenadas x-486, y-963, capitã Blondsnake.

E uma voz eletrônica em resposta:

- Entendido, tenente Loreal-2. Mas porque não a trouxe até aqui?

- Alguma incapaz esqueceu que carros precisam de gasolina, capitã Blondsnake.

- Hum... ok. Estamos a caminho.

Jéssi fez uma careta de espanto ao ouvir a conversa. Seria um seqüestro? Mas por que _capitã_? _Tenente_? O que diabos significava aquilo?

Ouviu passos se aproximando. A loira dobrou o corpo e entrou no carro. Apoiou o cotovelo no encosto da poltrona e pôs-se a observar Jéssi pela divisória de vidro, como um caçador observa um espécime raro recém-capturado.

- Tsc-tsc, achou realmente que ia se casar com Shaka, _querida_? – desdenhou.

- Que-quem é você? E como conhece meu noivo?

- Loreal-2. _Tenente_ Loreal-2. Mas apenas por enquanto. Depois dessa captura acredito que serei promovida a Loreal-1. – disse isso com um brilho ambicioso nos olhos. – E como conheço seu noivo?

Ela puxou um cordão de dentro da blusa e apertou contra o vidro um crachá com um número e uma foto de Shaka piscando um olho.

- Sou a integrante número 95 – disse noventa e cinco com orgulho, como fosse uma posição relevante – do Grande Harém de Shaka. Harém que, por sinal, ele mais uma vez "abandonou" em função de um (argh) casamento.

Jéssi ficou boquiaberta, os olhos saltados, sem acreditar. O noivo já citara algo sobre um antigo harém, mas não dissera que ainda existia e que havia _tantas_ amantes. Noventa e cinco? Como alguém poderia ter _noventa e cinco_ amantes? E pior: _nonagésima-quinta_ parecia ser uma colocação importante.

- Por sua causa o grande amo Shaka quis mais uma vez nos abandonar ao vento. Veja só, abdicar de todas nós para ficar só com _você_. Lastimável... – mediu Jéssi com uma careta teatral – Nossa sorte foi general Botan ter entrado em nossas vidas... mostrado que não deveríamos entregar Shaka para outras, assim, de mãos beijadas. E também...

A loira engasgou-se ao notar que os olhos assustados da noiva começavam a faiscar.

- General... _quem_?

- General Botan. – mediu-a com estranheza - Por acaso lhe é familiar?

A noiva não respondeu. Então quem estava por trás de tudo era Botan, sua querida sobrinha. Tão meiga e inocente. Que morava no mesmo castelo que ela, comia da mesma comida e recebera o mesmo treinamento. _Sua sobrinha_ havia mandado seqüestrá-la, só para afastá-la de Shaka.

- Hunf, que diferença faz, afinal... – a loira deu de ombros, e contemplou as unhas impecáveis.

- Os outros casamentos do Shaka... as noivas que desapareceram...

A loira riu com vontade.

- Sim...

- Tudo obra da... Botan?

- _General_ Botan. E chega de perguntas.

Jéssi não conseguia acreditar. O que Botan ganharia fazendo isso? Será que... também era amante de Shaka? Sua própria sobrinha, amante do seu noivo? E tentando livrar-se da tia por causa ele? A torrente de pensamentos começou a atordoá-la, e ela achou que seria melhor refletir sobre tudo em outra ocasião, quando estivesse menos próxima de enlouquecer. Por ora deveria focar os pensamentos num meio de se livrar daquela situação.

- Vai ficar aí? – perguntou à loira, tentando transmitir indiferença.

- Aham. Tenho a desagradável tarefa de vigiar você até que venha a capitã Blondsnake.

- Blondsnake?

- É. A executora.

_A executora?, _estarreceu-se Jéssi_, Então pretendem... me matar? Mas como...?_ A noiva conteve um implacável impulso de levantar-se e tentar destruir tudo ao redor, sem se importar se iria ou não conseguir fazê-lo, mas de qualquer forma entregando-se por completo ao desespero. Especulou que sua atitude iria apenas divertir a loira, e morrer ao som de risadas seria algo ruim.

Fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar. A primeira imagem que lhe ocorreu foi uma curva isolada, transformando-se num semicírculo e então num círculo completo. A metade rosa e a metade negra surgiram girando em seu interior, formando um yin-yang. Imediatamente lembrou-se do amuleto Rosa e Sanguinário que...

_Não trouxe comigo! – _lembrou-se, tateando incrédula o busto, e o pensamento veio como uma bola de ferro em sua cabeça. Por um mero capricho, não trouxera o amuleto que tantas vezes salvara-lhe a vida, e que novamente o faria ali, sem a menor dúvida. _Como pôde ser tão descuidada?_

O ímpeto de ceder ao desespero cresceu; realmente era o fim da linha, nada mais parecia capaz de restabelecer suas esperanças...

_Ou não._

* * *

Flashback

_Há muito tempo, em algum lugar e por alguma ocasião, a grande sacerdotiza do clã Rainhas Sanguinárias, Pai Faye, seguia por uma estrada contemplando seja o que for que uma mulher superior como Pai Faye contemplaria, quando um monge Shaolin surgiu na estrada indo na direção oposta. Quando o monge e a sacerdotiza se cruzaram, Pai Faye, numa prova inexplicável de generosidade, acenou levemente com a cabeça para o monge, mas o aceno não foi correspondido. Será que o monge Shaolin quis insultar Pai Faye? Ou apenas não viu seu gesto generoso? Os motivos do monge são desconhecidos até hoje. O que se conhece são as conseqüências. _

Na manhã seguinte, Pai Faye foi ao templo Shaolin e exigiu que seu _abade-mor__ oferecesse a própria cabeça a Pai Faye para pagar pela afronta. Primeiro, o __abade__ tentou consolar Pai Faye até perceber que Pai Faye estava inconsolável. Assim teve início o massacre do templo Shaolin e dos seus 60 monges pelas mãos da Rainha Sanguinária e sua benga._

Esta fora a história que Jéssi ouvira durante toda a infância sobre sua pai, Faye. Era, sem dúvida, uma mulher respeitável e temida, e saber-se sua filha enchia Jéssi de orgulho.

Pai e filha quase não tinham contato, contudo: maior parte da idéia que Jéssi fazia de sua pai vinha realmente das histórias extraordinárias que outros lhe contavam. Pai Faye passava a maior parte do tempo num templo no alto de um cume no ponto mais afastado da cidade, dedicando-se a ensinar aos seus pupilos – cada membro da família Mundo Rosa e Sanguinário –, quando atingiam determinada idade, todos os segredos das artes marciais, ownais e bengais, como rezava a tradição da família.

"Não questione Pai Faye. Não fale em português com Pai Faye. Não fale em chileno com Pai Faye. Enfim, não fale com pai Faye. E lembre-se: ela não gosta de você." Foi o que disseram a Jéssi um dia antes de a menina partir para o templo no cume e iniciar seu treinamento.

Ao chegar ao último degrau da imensa escadaria, ofegante, Jéssi contemplou a visão de Pai Faye sentada em posição de lótus sobre uma rocha, empunhada de sua bengala, observando-a solenemente. Pai e filha se entreolharam por um momento que pareceu durar todo o tempo passado desde a última vez que haviam se visto, a vários anos atrás. Jéssi ponderou, ante as feições graves da Pai, que não teria a recepção calorosa que a princípio idealizara. Estava mais do que certa.

- Quem é você? – disse Pai Faye, impassível.

- J-Jéssi, sua filh--

- Não te disseram pra não falar comigo??

- M-Mas, é que você...

- Não me questione!!!

Jéssi olhou-a confusa e temerosa. Viu naqueles olhos sanguinários que tudo seria muito mais difícil do que imaginara, nada nem próximo do mar de rosas que era a convivência com Mãe Lyra e o resto do Mundo. E novamente descobriria estar certa.

No dia seguinte, Pai Faye deu início ao treinamento colocando à sua frente uma grossa placa de madeira, com o que seria a pintura de uma Hello Kitty em seu centro.

- Quebre a Hello Kitty. – foi só o que disse.

Jéssi deu o primeiro soco. Retraiu a mão com o grito de dor.

- É muito espessa! – alegou.

Pai Faye deu-lhe uma bengalada no cocoruto.

- Quebre a Hello Kitty!

Jéssi olhou vacilante de Pai Faye para a Hello Kitty, esfregando a cabeça. Desferiu outro soco, igualmente dolorido e igualmente inútil contra a placa. Caiu de joelhos acariciando a mão.

- Inútil...

Pai Faye empurrou Jéssi para um lado e, com um único e certeiro soco, fez um verdadeiro rombo no lugar onde estivera a Hello Kitty. A aprendiz observou com espanto.

- Odeie-a e depois destrua. – disse Pai Faye - Poderá ir embora quando conseguir fazer isso... – e saiu, dando-lhe uma última bengalada na cabeça.

Os dias se seguiram. Enquanto não esmigalhava a mão tentando destruir a Hello Kitty, Jéssi dava voltas ao redor do cume carregando baldes de água nas costas. Às vezes, quando era da vontade da mestra, também carregava Pai Faye nas costas, para que esta pudesse admirar a paisagem.

À noite, Jéssi costumava ir até uma beirada do cume para contemplar a rede iluminada que era a cidade. Olhando as luzes do castelo, perguntava-se o que seus irmãos e primos estariam fazendo naquele momento, no calor da companhia mútua e de Mãe Lyra. Era quase insuportável pensar que deveria se privar daquilo, que teria que comer o pão que o diabo amassou nas mãos de Pai Faye até conseguir destruir a Hello Kitty.

E ela sabia que não conseguiria cumprir tal façanha. Destruir a Hello Kitty seria o mesmo que destruir o que havia de rosa em si mesma. E, de toda a família, com exceção de Mãe Lyra, ela era a que possuía a aura mais predominantemente rosa.

Foi numa dessas noites que Jéssi recebeu sua absolvição. Pai Faye aproximou-se, enquanto ela se perdia em pensamentos observando a cidade, e apenas disse em tom compreensivo:

- Seu treinamento acabou. Você não foi feita para isso. Pode ir.

Jéssi partiu na manhã seguinte. Não havia concluído o que havia vindo fazer ali, afinal, mas algo lhe dizia que não havia sido de todo em vão.

Fim do Flashback

Jéssi focou o olhar em Loreal-2. A loira continuava a observar as unhas despreocupadamente.

_Odeie-a e depois destrua._

Cerrou as mãos com força, ignorando as marcas de unha que deixava nas palmas.

_Odeie-a e depois destrua._

De repente não havia mais carro; Jéssi estava diante da placa de madeira e a estampa do rosto da loira.

_Odeie-a e depois destrua._

A noiva odiou o rosto da mulher e sentiu-se perfeitamente capaz de destruí-la.

_Odeie-a e depois destrua!!!_

_CRÁSSSS!!!!_

A espessa divisória de vidro partiu-se em mil pedaços ante o soco de Jéssi. Seu punho não se interrompeu no primeiro obstáculo, todavia; prosseguiu e atingiu em cheio o nariz na loira. O sangue esguichou e salpicou o pára-brisa. A loira caiu para trás, sobre o painel, desacordada.

- Não foi em vão, Pai Faye... não foi em vão.

Jéssi atravessou a área onde estivera a divisória – algumas partes do vestido desfiaram-se nas pontas de vidro – e conseguiu por fim respirar o ar lá fora, saindo pela porta da frente. Pegou Loreal-2 pelos pés e arrastou-a para fora do carro. Quando a loira colidiu com o chão, algo que estava preso ao seu cinto caiu. Era um comunicador.

A noiva pegou-o e entrou novamente no carro. Girou a chave de ignição e partiu, dando meia volta para retornar à cidade. Então pegou o comunicador e pressionou um botão. A mesma voz eletrônica de antes se projetou do fone.

- À escuta, Tenente Loreal-2.

Jéssi ficou em silêncio.

- Tenente Loreal-2? Algum problema?

- Diga a Botan que irei matá-la.


	3. Chapter 3

**KILL BOTAN**

Casamento Conturbado

_- Imprevistos, general._

_- Como?! O que houve?_

_- É que..._

_- Fale rápido!_

_- A noiva escapou, general. Está indo até você._

_- O quê?!_

_- Mas está tudo sob controle, nós..._

_- Estúpidas! Vão pegá-la, agora!_

_- S-sim, general. Agora mesmo._

_----------_

O noivo rolou os olhos para as portas abertas no fim do corredor, irradiando a luz quente daquela tarde. Desejou mais que tudo que uma silhueta feminina surgisse dali naquele instante, alçando ao longo do corredor a sombra comprida que tingiria o tapete vermelho de ébano.

Mas não havia ninguém. Tudo continuava o mesmo, exceto pelos cochichos de ambos os lados, que voltavam a se avolumar, e pela tremedeira de Shaka, que agora era nítida a qualquer um que tivesse um olho. E a situação sugeria estender-se por mais tempo. Era como se algo sussurrasse em cada ouvido que não apareceria ninguém naquela porta, nem nos próximos cinco, dez ou trinta minutos; que era melhor todos terem paciência e aguardarem.

O noivo, entretanto, preferia ignorar tal pensamento. Jéssi chegaria logo, era evidente. Provavelmente havia apenas tido um contratempo no caminho, só isso.

Inclinou o rosto para um lado e contemplou as feições graves de Mãe Lyra, em contraste com a apatia de Pai Faye. A primeira parecia angustiada que Faye não tomasse alguma atitude com relação a alguma coisa, enquanto esta permanecia estática, indiferente.

Shaka acompanhou os olhos de Mãe Lyra, que miravam com desconfiança o batalhão de loiras. Pai Faye enfim disse algo.

- Onde ela está, afinal?

- _Aqui_. Em algum lugar aqui dentro. Eu sei que sim.

- E a pequena?

- Ainda fora de área. Faye, tem certeza que não devemos nos preocupar?

- Já disse, ela deve se provar. Não faremos nada por enquanto.

Shaka cogitou ir até as sogras e perguntar do que se tratava, mas pensou duas vezes e concluiu que era melhor não tentar entender o que diziam. Além do mais, era um fato que ainda sentia suas entranhas revirarem sempre que se dirigia a Pai Faye e sua aura arrebatadora - esta tolerada apenas por Mãe Lyra e alguns poucos seres que já pisaram na Terra - e, assim sendo, preferia evitar contato quando possível.

Olhou para as loiras. Todas papeavam animadamente, fazendo gestos exagerados com as mãos, ao mesmo tempo em que evitavam expressões exageradas com o rosto. Duas delas viram que Shaka as observava e dirigiram-lhe sorrisinhos breves. O noivo se apressou a retribuí-los, sem notar de imediato a estranha centelha que irradiara da expressão de cada uma, o ar cheio de significado emitido pela maneira como arreganhavam os dentes muito brancos e alinhados.

Então, de maneira algo subliminar, o noivo viu-se assaltado por uma hipótese distante, improvável, _impossível_, mas que, por algum motivo, não abria mão de permanecer entre as várias possibilidades mirabolantes que elaborara para o atraso de Jéssi.

_Elas? Óbvio que não... __Que tolice, he-he..._

- Ei.

Shaka sobressaltou-se com uma cutucada em sua costela. Virou-se e viu padre Kamui e seu coroinha, ambos fitando-o com ar monótono.

- Escuta... - começou o padre - sua noiva já ouviu falar duma certa invenção... chama-se "hora".

Shaka o mediu por um segundo e respondeu:

- Perdão, padre. Eu realmente não sei o porquê do atraso...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... - ele disse fazendo um gesto de dispensa com a mão - tá perdoado.

O padre trocou um olhar com o coroinha e continuou:

- Mas veja bem... eu estava ali, repassando alguns assuntos referentes à igreja... e lembrei-me que preciso me livrar dessa coisa aqui, olha... - apontou para uma caixinha colorida nas mãos do coroinha - então tive uma idéia... _esta_ idéia. - e para um pequeno bloco que segurava entre os dedos. - O que acha?

Shaka mediu a dupla por um momento, para então observar bem os objetos que o padre apontara. Repetiu o processo mais meia dúzia de vezes. Estaria _realmente_ falando sério?

- Err... me desculpe, padre Kamui, mas...

- Será rápido. E além do mais, irá entreter os convidados.

Shaka hesitou. Claro que aquilo seria inviável, não poderia de forma alguma fazer uma coisa daquelas ali. Acariciou a testa, fitando os próprios pés, e balbuciou algo que indicava desacordo.

- Sim?? - padre Kamui disse de repente - Isso que eu ouvi foi um sim? Ótimo! - virou-se imediatamente para o coroinha. - vá lá e distribua.

- Espera, eu...

Shaka pensou em erguer um braço para impedí-lo, mas era tarde; o coroinha passava com o pequeno bloco pela primeira fila.

---------------

A noiva tentava repassar tudo enquanto dirigia.

_Botan mandou me executarem para que o Shaka continuasse solteiro, assim como fez com as noivas anteriores. Claro, faz sentido... um casamento monogâmico seria grande ameaça ao harém. E ela é nada menos que a general da história, a que comanda as "muito mais que noventa e cinco" amantes do Shaka, estas responsáveis por todo o serviço sujo._

_Coincidentemente, a noiva da vez era eu, a sua própria tia. E, no entanto, ela não hesitou em mandar se livrarem de mim. Shaka era muito mais importante que isso._

_- _Bastarda! - a noiva não se conteve.

_Só porque sabia que eu não havia sido capaz de destruir a Hello Kitty, e que provavelmente não seria capaz de me livrar de um seqüestro. Mil vezes bastarda! _

_Pois enganou-se, Botanzinha. Se algum dia houve algo de rosa em mim, já não existe mais. Tenha certeza de que agora eu seria capaz de destruir quantas hello kitty's colocassem à minha frente... ah, seria. E é exatamente isso o que farei com cada amantezinha que entrar em meu caminho. Você não vai sair impune dessa, Botan... não vai._

Os pensamentos de Jéssi vagavam tão distantes, e ela se sentia tão transtornada, que mal notara um fator primordial para que, de fato, conseguisse chegar até Botan: a limusine andar. Apenas um tempo razoável após ter entrado no veículo, a noiva notou que, embora pisasse com força no acelerador, o ambiente lá fora não se alterava.

Logo a lembrança da conversa da tenente Loreal-2 com a capitã Blondsnake pelo comunicador emergiu como uma bolha: "_Alguma incapaz se esqueceu que carros precisam de gasolina, capitã_."

- A gasolina!!! - berrou dando um tapa na testa, com mais força do que pretendera. - Claro, é isso, por isso a loira parou aqui...

Jéssi abriu a porta do carro e saiu. Praguejou ao ver que, assim como no momento em que entrara no veículo, Loreal-2 ainda jazia inconsciente alguns metros adiante, sua boca pendendo aberta de modo bastante peculiar. A noiva ponderou que poderia rir da cena, se sua condição não fosse tão alarmante.

Andou para um lado e para outro, tentando pensar no que fazer. A tal capitã Blondsnake estava vindo até ela, lembrava-se; Loreal-2 havia dado-lhe as coordenadas do local para que ela viesse concluir a execução.

Cogitou se embrenhar no matagal que cercava a estrada e correr a esmo o quanto pudesse, mas logo pensou melhor e desistiu - não seria difícil encontrá-la, considerando-se o número de amantes que iriam procurar.

A noiva pensava em outro meio eficaz de escapar, quando, de repente, um ronco estrondoso ressoou entre as árvores e fez pássaros voarem. Jéssi olhou assustada para Loreal-2 e sua boca aberta.

- E ainda ronca!

O barulho repetiu-se, e Jéssi notou que não vinha das entranhas da loira, mas da curva na estrada. Era como... o motor de um veículo.

Antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer careta de desespero – que, diga-se, arrancaria boas risadas de Loreal-2 -, a noiva viu a enorme sombra que surgia por detrás do monte, cuspindo nuvens de poeira e fumaça por onde passava.

Era ela... a capitã Blondsnake. Era ela e sua tropa que vinham concluir a execução.

A noiva caiu de joelhos. Fechou os olhos com força e pôs-se a balbuciar o que parecia uma oração às forças da primavera da juventude. Ouvia o ronco do motor se aproximando... cada vez mais alto, mais impetuoso. Após tanto sacrifício e flashbacks, seria ali, naquela estrada anônima, o fim da linha?

- AOOOOW, MOÇA!

Jéssi sentiu seu estômago dançar a lambada ao som do berro grave. Abriu os olhos de imediato, sem compreender, e girou o corpo. O que viu converteu todo o desespero que sentira em esperança: o veículo que cogitara pertencer a Blondsnake era, na verdade, um caminhão... e havia vários troncos na carroceria. O homem à frente usava imensos óculos fundo-de-garrafa.

- Vai uma carona pra cidade aí? – ele disse, e nesse momento reluziu o slogan na lateral do caminhão: _BIG BENGAS LTDA - você conhece, você confia._

Jéssi, transbordando de alívio, nem deu importância à má impressão que os óculos do motorista lhe causavam. Depressa deu a meia-volta e subiu.

- Rápido, moço! – ela disse sem desgrudar os olhos do retrovisor.

Antes de partir, o homem lançou um breve olhar à Loreal-2 caída e apenas sussurrou para si mesmo: "mas que plantinha esquisita..." Então acelerou o caminhão e desapareceu na primeira curva.

---------------

NÚMERO VINTE E NOVE!!! - Berrou o padre Kamui no microfone em que normalmente eram narradas passagens bíblicas.

Mesmo sem o aval de Shaka, o padre não hesitou em aproveitar a ocasião para realizar sua não-tão-nobre empreitada, que, teoricamente, seria em benefício da igreja - ou apenas em parte. Não era sempre que havia tanta gente reunida num mesmo lugar, esperando alguém que nunca chegava, todos olhando entediados um para a cara do outro e cochichando bobagens.

Era, portanto, a ocasião ideal para se fazer o sorteio de uma _rifa_.

Seria, sem sombra de dúvida, um ótimo meio de preencher o tempo, e ainda melhor meio de preencher o bolso do padre. E como ninguém mais além do noivo parecia se opor à idéia, porque não fazê-lo ali e agora?

- Que coincidência! É a idade de Cristo!!

O coroinha pigarreou.

- Padre, a idade de Cristo é trinta e três...

- Quieto, moleque... Quer ensinar padre a rezar missa? - O padre içou uma sobrancelha nada amigável para o coroinha, então ergueu o pescoço para os convidados. - Vinte e nove?

- Sou eu! Sou eu! - gritou uma moça do lado dos convidados de Jéssi, à esquerda.

- Há! Aproxime-se!

A ganhadora era Ling, irmã da noiva. A jovem passou por Siren e Yami, sentados na mesma bancada, e prosseguiu pelo corredor até os degraus do altar, saltitando de felicidade.

- Meus parabéns, minha jovem! - disse o padre Kamui - Cá está o seu prêmio!

O prêmio. Conforme dissera o padre, tratava-se de uma rica chaleira decorativa com detalhes em ouro; uma peça excepcional, belíssima. E, de fato, o prêmio correspondia à descrição que dera. O padre só se esquecera de mencionar alguns detalhes importantes para um desdobramento saudável de sua empreitada. O principal deles: que a chaleira havia sido ofertada à igreja pelo influente lord do chá local: PIERROT.

Poucos sabiam, mas lord Pierrot era o dono da maioria das propriedades na parte nobre da cidade. E nesta se incluía a rua Afrowoods, que por sua vez, incluía o majestoso castelo MRS, lar de toda a ala esquerda da Igreja.

A família MRS, teoricamente o top da nobreza, na verdade vivia de aluguel. E o pior: atrasado a quatorze meses.

Não foram poucas as vezes em que o Lord ameaçara expulsar a família do castelo, caso não compensassem logo a dívida, sem ao menos se comover com o fato de que, se isso realmente acontecesse, todos teriam de ir morar em algum casebre moribundo no Bairro Chileno da Cidade. O único motivo real de terem se mantido no castelo por tantos meses, sem o pagamento, viera das habilidades persuasivas de Mãe Lyra para com os enviados do lord, e também, vez ou outra, das habilidades persuasivas de _Pai Faye_ com os mesmos - estas um tanto mais rústicas.

A família MRS vivia, assim, num vai-e-vem constante, fruto da insensibilidade do lord para com sua condição de penúria. Tal fato gerava um profundo rancor de cada rosa-sanguinário com relação ao nobre lord - que o diga sua foto usada como alvo para dardos no meio da sala do castelo, o papel com seu nome na boca do sapo saltitante de Mãe Lyra e os vários bonecos de voodoo feitos pela mesma. O lord, por sua vez, via a família como um mero estorvo, que não merecia sua fidalga atenção.

Desafortunado padre. Nunca poderia imaginar o insulto que seria oferecer a um membro da família MRS um prêmio doado por _aquele_ lord. E a sorteada fora ainda aquela que, embora não aparentasse, apresentava a personalidade mais instável de todos ali presentes...

Dizia-se que Ling possuía uma segunda faceta, absolutamente oposta ao seu eu habitual. Black Ling, como era chamada, emergia sempre numa situação de tensão ou raiva, colocando abaixo, num ímpeto frenético, o que quer que se pusesse à sua frente. Por este motivo ela havia sido capaz de eliminar com tanta facilidade a Hello Kitty, no final do seu treinamento com Pai Faye - com uma dentada.

- Mal posso acreditar! Eu nunca ganhei nada!

Ling abriu a caixa e desembrulhou o objeto no interior. Seu sorriso permaneceu aberto até a jovem notar a imagem do rosto dourado em alto relevo na superfície da chaleira e a mensagem do doador abaixo: "saiba que você segura uma ilustre chaleira de LORD PIERROT". Então seu rosto começou a perder a cor, enquanto o sorriso se atenuava.

A moça súbito baixou a cabeça, mirando o chão mas não observando-o de fato. Assim ficou por um instante. Em seguida inclinou o pescoço para um lado, os cabelos jogados de forma alucinada, ao mesmo tempo que revelava seu rosto, já bem diferente da imagem dócil de outrora. A boca de Ling contorcia-se numa linha assassina, perigosa; os olhos jaziam enterrados nas órbitas, como os de alguém que não dormisse a vários dias.

O padre afastou-se, inconsciente de que fitava-a como se esperasse que fosse cuspir um jato de sopa de ervilha, para então girar a cabeça. Black Ling deu um passo à frente. Sua expressão, porém, não sugeria que se preparava para atacar e destruir - mas que tomava fôlego para berrar algo bem cabeludo, talvez pior que agressão física.

- PEGUE A CHALEIRA E...

As barbaridades que foram ouvidas a seguir ficariam na cabeça do padre por semanas, ecoando, martelando, badalando como um sino de igreja, e ele, sem dúvida, pensaria melhor a próxima vez que fosse sortear qualquer coisa doada por Lord Pierrot.

---------------

Jéssi mal acreditou quando viu a placa: "Bem-vindo à cidade!". Ao longe avistou a miniatura do Grande Chileno de Pedra e as várias casinhas que o cercavam. Havia enfim retornado.

- Ei, moça – o motorista murmurou – meu trajeto termina na rua Afrowoods... vai parar em algum lugar antes disso?

- A Igreja! Passe pelo caminho da Igreja, por favor!

O caminhão seguiu, até se aproximar de um cruzamento bem no centro do Bairro Chileno. Nele havia um semáforo. Nesse momento, Jéssi provou uma estranha sensação de _Déjà vu_.

_Óculos fundo-de-garrafa, cruzamento, sinal fechado, acidente..._

A noiva arregalou os olhos para o motorista. Era ele, aquele daltônico que por pouco não a atropelara, pouco antes de conhecer Shaka! Mas, de alguma forma, parecia mais jovem... como se fosse o filho do outro, ou...

- Ixi! Vou acelerar antes que feche!!! – ele berrou e Jéssi sabia que era a última coisa que queria ouvir.

- Nããão!!!

Tarde demais. De algum modo, aquele círculo indiscutivelmente vermelho lhe parecia tão amarelo quanto a gema de um ovo. E ele acelerava tanto quanto podia para atravessá-lo, indiferente a qualquer fator externo. Jéssi tapou os olhos e novamente rezou para que tudo não terminasse ali.

Deu certo. Por sorte, não havia outros carros passando pelo cruzamento. O caminhão passou sem se deter. A noiva respirou aliviada e o motorista pareceu satisfeitíssimo.

- Não falei que dava tempo??

Nenhum dos dois percebeu, contudo, que logo à frente jazia o monumento que iria lhes trazer problemas. O Grande Chileno de Pedra, um dos pontos turísticos da cidade, estava próximo. Mais próximo do que se pudesse desviar, dada a velocidade exagerada do caminhão. _De fato_, era tarde demais.

_CATABLAM!_

Todo o Bairro Chileno da Cidade se interrompeu para ouvir o estrondo. A banda de chilenos com poncho e sombreiro cessou a música típica que tocava no Bar do Maradona. As donas-de-casa chilenas preencheram as janelas das várias casinhas moribundas para olhar. As crianças chilenas que brincavam com suas lhamas correram até o local.

Logo um aglomerado de bigodes fedidos se reunia em torno do caminhão acidentado e a estátua do chileno despencada.

- Oh, que tragedia! – lamuriou-se um chileno com um poncho verde e roxo – El Grande Chileno de Pedra, en ruinas!

- Si si – concordou outro de xadrez – no me gusta nada!

O aglomerado então se abriu para ceder espaço a uma figura singular aos arquétipos do BCC. Era uma moça de andar decidido, cabelo escarlate e um tapa-olho no rosto alvo. Por onde passava, os chilenos faziam exageradas reverências. Não que ela fosse realmente adorada... mas, sim, temida. Tratava-se da líder da máfia do Bairro Chileno, dona de uma ampla rede de prostíbulos. Talvez por seu temperamento instável, a chamavam de _La Joselita_.

- La Joselita! – chamou um chileno qualquer – mira que tragedia!

La Joselita se aproximou do caminhão tombado e olhou para o interior da cabine. Esboçou uma expressão assustada ao ver a moça de branco desmaiada no interior. Esticou o corpo e, com algum esforço, conseguiu retirá-la dali. Os chilenos se aproximaram mais para olhar, mas retraíram-se diante da expressão impaciente da mafiosa.

Ela checou o corpo de Jéssi em busca de ferimentos; por sorte, encontrou apenas arranhões. Em seguida, retirou algo de um dos muitos bolsos e suspendeu abaixo do nariz da moça. A noiva despertou no mesmo instante.

- O-o quê?! Onde est... – seus olhos perambularam até focarem o rosto da outra - Ahn? C-CHERRY?

- A quanto tempo, Jéssi.

---------------

Na igreja, o coroinha abanava o padre Kamui, que permanecia em estado de choque. Black Ling fora acorrentada por Marjarie num banco do fundo para que não fizesse nada mais de bizarro – depois de xingar o padre, a moça desceu as escadas de mármore de quatro, mas de costas para o chão, enquanto cantava Sepultura.

Mais à frente um grupo formado pelas tias da noiva, Ayumi e Chibiusa, junto às avós Lithos e Pipe e o marido dessa última, Hauser, tornava a discutir o atraso da noiva.

- Onde será que ela se meteu? – perguntou Ayumi para o ar.

Lithos sacudiu os ombros.

- Eu não entendo... ela não saiu junto a Pai Faye e Mãe Lyra?

- Não, ué – disse Pipe –, não lembra da vaquinha que a gente fez pra alugar a limusine? As duas vieram na frente com o Rosangmóvel e ela saiu depois.

- Bem que alguém podia ter vindo com ela na limusine, não? – disse Chibiusa.

- É... – Ayumi concordou – Mas, então, será que o carro quebrou no caminho?

- É bem possível. – ponderou Pipe, lembrando-se da pechincha que haviam pagado pelo aluguel do veículo.

Hauser franzia a testa e parecia não acreditar que tivesse acontecido algo tão simples.

- Onde foi que vocês alugaram o carro?

Todas se entreolharam.

- Hm, não sei... – disse Pipe – eu era quem estava a cargo disso, mas a Botan mostrou-se tão disposta a ir no meu lugar que deixei por conta dela.

- E cadê ela? – Hauser disse, torcendo o pescoço para olhar em volta.

- Sabe que eu nem me lembro de ter visto aquela menina hoje? – observou Chibiusa.

- Nem eu. – Lithos disse.

Ayumi se levantou do assento.

- Bom, perguntemos à mãe dela, então. – olhou para o lado - Tsuki!

Tsuki, que estava na mesma fileira, mas no lado oposto, ergueu o pescoço para a outra.

- Fala, mulher.

- A Botan não veio?

- Não, não – Tsuki disse meio indiferente – ela disse que tinha um teste importantíssimo no curso de teatro e que não podia faltar. Sabe como é, Botan é uma atriz nata.

- Ah, tá... – Ayumi sorriu sem semicerrar os olhos.

Próxima ao altar, Mãe Lyra parecia mais aliviada.

- Ela chegou à cidade. – disse, levando os dedos à têmpora.

- Não lhe disse? Ela tem meus genes sanguinários... vai conseguir se provar. – disse Pai Faye.

- Mas... me parece... que há mais um rosa-sanguinário com ela.

- Anhé?

---------------

FLASHBACK

A garota de cabelo vermelho chegou esgotada ao topo da escadaria no cume.

- Mas que $¨$#! Não podia ter um elevador nessa #$¨#&?

Pai Faye estava sentada em posição de lótus no alto de uma rocha e, por sorte, não ouviu o que a aprendiz dissera. Mas seus olhos tingidos de sangue estudavam-na com interesse.

Cherry se aproximou da mestra e ensaiou uma reverência debochada. Sentiu então uma ligeira brisa a suas costas; quando tornou o rosto na direção de Pai Faye, viu que esta segurava um tufo de cabelo vermelho em uma das mãos.

A aprendiz tateou a cabeça para confirmar o pior: um terço de seu cabelo se fora.

- Presumo que não tenham lhe informado sobre meu diminuto senso de humor. – proferiu Pai Faye.

- M-meu cabelo... o que fez com meu...

- Não se dirija a mim, verme. Sua voz soa como vômito.

- Ahn.. Huh... BUÁÁÁÁ!!!

No dia seguinte, teve início seu treinamento. Como de costume, Pai Faye pôs à frente da aprendiz uma placa de madeira com o desenho da Hello Kitty.

- Odeie e destrua. – ordenou.

- Eu não... – retrucou Cherry - fiz as unhas ontem mesmo.

_Vlap. _Uma bengalada certeira e a aprendiz levantou vôo. Foi cair a alguns metros dali, com a certeza de ter várias costelas quebradas.

- Levante-se, verme! E nunca mais teste minha paciência.

Os dias se passaram e Cherry foi aos poucos deixando o orgulho de lado – sabia que, caso contrário, não duraria muito tempo. Mas seu desejo de vingança de forma alguma morria. Não poderia deixar barato toda aquela humilhação... Pai Faye merecia uma represália.

Um belo dia, Cherry tornava a esmigalhar a mão na Hello Kitty. A cada vez que não conseguia quebrá-la – todas as vezes, até então – recebia uma bengalada certeira na cabeça. Geralmente, dez bengaladas bastavam para que a aprendiz caísse desacordada no chão. Naquele dia, no entanto, foram dez, vinte, trinta bengaladas, e Cherry persistia; "odeie e destrua, odeie e destrua".

De repente, a Hello Kitty assumiu a forma do rosto de Pai Faye. O ódio de Cherry subiu a tal ponto que ela não enxergava nada mais além da placa de madeira.

- MORRA, PAI FAYE!!!!!!!!! – berrou, desferindo um golpe desregulado, com toda a força que conseguira reunir.

O som da madeira se partindo soou como música aos seus ouvidos. Só quando abriu os olhos, contudo, a jovem teve real noção do que havia acabado de fazer.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- Mas o que você havia feito de tão ruim, afinal? – indagou Jéssi.

- Se eu contar, Pai Faye sem dúvida virá a meu encalço. E acabará de uma vez comigo.

A noiva engoliu em seco.

- Foi por essa coisa secreta que Pai Faye... arrancou seu olho?

- Pois é. E me tornou uma das _Renegadas_, as excomungadas da família... – bufou - Mas, menina, me explica o que você tá fazendo aqui! E vestida desse jeito!

A noiva tomou fôlego e tentou resumir o que havia acontecido até então.

- ... agora as mil loiras da Botan estão vindo me pegar. A qualquer momento chegarão para acabar comigo.

La Joselita olhou para o alto enquanto processava o estranho relato.

- Entendi. – disse de repente, com ar solene – Mas, sabe de uma coisa, Jéssi? – voltou os olhos para a noiva - Elas não vão te pegar. Não aqui, no Bairro Chileno da Cidade.

Nesse exato momento, despontou na saída da cidade um furgão pintado de forma a camuflar-se em áreas verdes. Havia uma cabeça loira na direção e duas outras no carona.

- VOCÊS TODOS! – La Joselita berrou aos chilenos – Vão para suas casas e tranquem bem as portas!

Os chilenos, chilenas e mini-chilenos se dispersaram rapidamente – já haviam se acostumado a obedecer as ordens de La Joselita com eficiência.

- Renegadas, reúnam-se!

Kakau e Itachi, ambas membros da família MRS, saltaram sabe-se lá de onde e puseram-se à direita e esquerda de Cherry.

- Apostos, Renegada Cherry. – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

O furgão parou no cruzamento. As loiras na frente desceram ao mesmo tempo que a porta traseira se abria. Dela jorraram mais dezenas de loiras com roupas de exército – muito mais curtas que o habitual – e armas das mais variadas.

Jéssi logo reconheceu uma das que estava na dianteira: era Loreal-2, a "motorista", agora já recomposta, mas com o nariz ainda bem torto. Carregava um taco de baseball em uma das mãos.

A outra da dianteira diferenciava-se das demais pelo tom da pele: era negra como a noite, em contraste com o cabelo que permanecia no invariável loiro-prateado. Seu nome era revelado pelo crachá preso ao pescoço: Vice-capitã Bombom Yubari, amante n° 42. Em sua mão pendia uma corrente com uma pesada bola de ferro na ponta.

A última, que estivera dirigindo, não poderia ser ninguém mais senão a própria Capitã Blondsnake. Era alta, esguia e usava maria-chiquinhas, lembrando vagamente uma apresentadora de programa infantil. Tinha um chicote às mãos.

- Jéssi, vê aquela moto? – Cherry disse apontando para a moto amarela ao lado dos escombros do Grande Chileno. – Pegue-a e siga o mais rápido possível para a Igreja. Nós iremos segurar essas loiras até que o faça.

Jéssi, a princípio parecendo incrédula, assentiu e correu ligeira até a moto. Colocou o capacete igualmente amarelo e deu a partida. Ao notar que a noiva fugia, Blondsnake ordenou que toda a tropa loira avançasse. E assim também fizeram as Renegadas Cherry, Kakau e Itachi.

A noiva ouviu berros e estrondos dos mais variados às suas costas, mas não ousou olhar para trás. Cherry parecia decidida quando afirmou-se capaz de segurar Blondsnake e sua tropa. Havia, afinal, conseguido quebrar a Hello Kitty... ainda que que ao custo do exílio e de um olho. Ela, Kakau e Itachi sem dúvida teriam força suficiente para derrubar as lacaias de Botan.

Os barulhos foram silenciando à medida que o Bairro Chileno ficava para trás. Jéssi percorreu todo o caminho até a igreja sem se interromper; estranhamente, quase não havia veículos nas estradas e todos os sinais estavam abertos. Passando pela rua Buenos Bigodes, viu ao longe o Castelo MRS. Atravessou mais meia dúzia de quadras, virou uma esquina, e, por fim, avistou seu tão almejado destino, do qual fora cruelmente arrebatada em razão da loucura generalizada das amantes de Shaka. Estava logo ali, poucos metros à frente, ao seu alcance.

A noiva estacionou a moto, ajustou o que restou do vestido, respirou fundo e, enfim, subiu o primeiro degrau até a Igreja.

---------------------------------------------------

Não fosse o trauma envolvendo o episódio de Black Ling, o padre Kamui já teria a muito dispensado os convidados. Não fosse tê-lo faltado voz para isso, toda a cruzada empreendida por Jéssi terminaria em nada mais que uma Igreja vazia, sem convidados, sem padre, sem noivo... e sem Botan. Mas, por sorte, a sombra comprida fora alçada ao longo do tapete vermelho antes disso. Parecia inacreditável, mas a noiva ela estava ali, ilesa, ainda que parecesse recém-chegada de um campo de batalha.

Os convidados da esquerda e direita levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo, suas faces tomadas pela incredulidade – ainda que os motivos de cada lado destoassem.

A família MRS parecia perplexa pela aparência de Jéssi: o vestido sujo e rasgado, a pele coberta de fuligem e poeira, o cabelo desvairado. Já a boca aberta das loiras devia-se à própria presença de Jéssi ali. Como poderia ter escapado do exército de Botan, do qual ninguém jamais escapara, aquelazinha que, segundo a própria general, era a mais meiga da família?

Shaka mal conseguia exprimir o que sentia. Parecia hipnotizado pela imagem da noiva.

Fitando o tapete vermelho, Jéssi deu dois passos a frente. Então inchou os pulmões e berrou com toda força, para quem quisesse ouvir:

_- APAREÇA, BOTAN! EU SEI QUE ESTÁ AÍ._


End file.
